eastereggsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Deponia
В первой части *Перед входом в Кувак на доске объявлений можно заметить объявление с изображением игрушечного кролика Харви из игры "Edna & Harvey". *Так же изображение Харви можно заметить на глобусе в кабинете мэра. xxxxc.jpg zxcss.jpg ccv.jpg *После прохождения игры, в меню настрек открывется режим "Дрогельбехер", который можно включить, поставив галочку возле изображения странного персонажа с подушкой на голове. Это персонаж игры "Edna & Harvey". В игре он говорил лишь одно слово - "дрогельбехер", в этом режиме все слова в игре заменяются на это слово. *Если Доку показать пустую бутылку, то он скажет: "Эй! С такой бутылкой ты сможешь активировать секретный режим леопарда!". *Рука с выставленным пальцем вверх, которую высовывает Руфус из стога иголок в конце игры - отсылка к фильмам о Терминаторе, где когда Терминатор погибал, он выставил из лавы руку с точно таким же жестом. *Мужчина в образе женщины, объявляющий очередь на прием к мэру - отсылка с игре "UFO's", где был подобный персонаж (билетер в цирке). *Периодические восклицания героев "Holy grenade!" - отсылка к одной из серий Монти Пайтона. Во второй части *Во второй части существует очень много отсылок к первой. Например, если попытаться поговорить с Гоал пока она без сознания, то Руфус скажет, что ему понадобятся аккумуляторная кислота, порох и бычья кровь. (Это он использовал, чтобы привести Гоал в чувство в первой части). *Если после прохождения головоломки с телепортами, вместо того, чтобы пойти наверх, re.jpg re2.jpg re3.jpg ffffgrrr.jpg зайти обратно в телепорт через который вышли, то Руфус попадёт в секретную концовку игры The Whispered World. *Если попробовать применить починеный передатчик с вышки на радар в катере Бозо, то в дверь войдёт кролик Харви из игры Edna & Harvey. *В старом городе, на стене висит плакат Зароффа из игры The Night of The Rabbit (хоть та и вышла аж на год позже). *Если применить на кучу хлама в закоулке починеные очки абсолютной тьмы, то из хлама выскочит крыса - киборг и спросит Сару Коннор. Это отсылка к фильмам о терминаторе. *Лотерейные номера, которые диктует провидец это отсылка к сериалу "Lost". *В игре иногда можно услышать упоминание Сатинава (бога времени), что возможно является отсылкой к игре от Дедаликов - The Dark Eye: Chains of Satinav. В третьей части *Из уст Руфуса можно услышать такую фразу, как "Настоящая дружба - это чудо!", что является возможной отсылкой к мультфильму о пони. 05h.jpg|май литл по-о-ни-и-и, май литл по-о-они-и-и... 06h.jpg|A New Begining 04h.jpg|Да вы счастливчик! 02h.jpg|Ох уж этот Марио... 01h.jpg|Donkey Kong *При попытке применить мыло на дыру в трубе, Руфус сошлётся на другую игру от Дедаликов "A New Beginning". Бросив монету в гостинечный унитаз, вы получите возможность приобрести Эпический артефакт бесполезности! *В первой тёмной локации канализации при попытке исследовать ветку над головой Руфус ссылается на игру "Secret files: Tunguska". *Местный канализационный клуб является пристанищем для персонажей старых компьютерных игр. Об этом можно судить уже из названия и его поситителей. Вот за столиком сидит всем известный Марио и бормочет о своей жизни и брате - Луиджи. А после раздачи всем их любимых напитков, поситители начинают парадировать старую автоматную игру "Donkey Kong". В четвёртой части *Перед входом в Кувак Гун жарит сурка. Во время разговора с ним, можно узнать, что сегодня День Сурка, что отсылает нас на одноимённый фильм. *В кафе Парадокс-Сити на полочке стоит уменьшенная модель ДеЛориана - машины, на которой Док и Марти путешествовали в фильме "Назад в Будущее". *Машина времени "Ретардис", принадлежащая пожилому человеку в кафе Парадокс-Сити является пародией на Тардис из сериала "Доктор Кто". *Сцена, в которой Руфус и Макхроникл впервые находят капсулу времени, пародирует начальную сцену из игры "A New Begining: Final Cut", в которой также произносится фраза "Новое начало!". *На знаке, закрывающем расчеленёнку в блендере изображён картофельный гном из другой игры от дедаликов "Edna & Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes". В той игре они выполняли похожую функцию, крася все трупы в розовый цвет. *Малышка Бу (розовый медведь с рекламы по всему элизиуму) является видоизменённой копией Бонни из игры "Five Nights at Freddy". *Многие шляпы, которые являются коллекционкой игры взяты из других игр от дедаликов. Таким образом в игре можно отыскать шапку Седвика из "Ускользающего мира". *В конце когда Руфус и Гоал оттаивают, если щёлкнуть на холодильнике, Руфус говорит, что идиотская идея - спрятаться в холодильнике от ядерного взрыва - отсылка к последнему фильму "Индиана Джонс и Королевство хрустального черепа". *фиолетовое щупальце в локации с клоуном Сутини (неактивная зона, нужно кликнуть на воду) - отсылка к игре "Day of the Tentacle". *Чморлоки в английской версии Депонии - Fewlocks. В книжке Герберта Уэльса Машина Времени были Морлоки, Morlocks. Тут игра слов: More...lock, Few...lock. More - больше, Few - мало(fewer - меньше). *Описание молока "Men who stare at goat's milk" - отсылка к фильму "Men who stare at goats"(Безумный спецназ) *Старая Гоал говорит про утконоса на батарейках: "But it just keeps going, and going, and going..." - это отсылка к серии тв-реклам Energizer 1990-х, где ходил кролик на батарейке и звучала точно эта фраза, в русском варианте она была "а он всё работает, работает и работает". В русском варианте Депонии перевели как "а он всё играет и играет, и играет". *Отсылка к Fallout 2 - когда Клитус рассказывает Гоал об опасностях Депонии а Руфус прячется среди багажа, подождать и послушать все диалоги. *Когда Гоал сидит в локации с клоуном Сутини, Руфус произносит фразу "Ground control to major Goal"(в русской версии "Управление вызывает майора Гоал") - отсылка к песне Дэвида Боуи "Ground Control to Major Tom" *Когда Руфус и МакХроникл первый раз в машине времени, Руфус произносит "Fuses? Where we're going we don't need fuses!" (Там, куда мы направляемся, предохранители не нужны) - отсылка к фильму "Назад в Будущее", где была точно такая же фраза, но про дороги. *В игре помимо отсылок, присутствуют и пасхалки иного типа. Вот, что нужно для их активации: В баре Лонзо можно несколько раз нажать на вопросительный знак на одной из бутылок. Когда мать Гоал висит на шаре, нужно несколько раз нажать на неё правой кнопкой мыши. В контактном зоопарке нужно нажать на совокролика и сразу же кнопку Esc. Ко всем *В мануале на сайте Daedalic Entertainment есть "инструкция" по включению режима леопарда. Вот её перевод: Чтобы активировать ультра-секретный режим леопарда в "Депонии", сначала идите на kickstarter и отправьте нам миллион долларов.thumb Теперь переходим к легкой части: просто выставьте ваши системные часы на временную зону Вануату и поменяйте разрешение экрана на 320x200 с глубиной цвета 4bit. Теперь введите Konami code* в течение трех секунд, насвистывая задом наперед мелодию "My Heart will go on". Тогда откроется Prompt, где вам остается только ввести свой размер туфель - и вуа-ля! Откиньтесь в кресле, можете прихватить носовые платки - возможно, вас слегка накроет konami code - код, часто встречаемый в играх konami на NES.thumb|Конами код *Иногда, во время загрузки игры в окошке с советами могут qeee.jpg qwwqwwwq.jpg появиться такие фразы, как: "Дрогельбехер" (отсылка к игре Edna & Harvey) вне зависимости от того, включен или выключен режим Дрогельбехера и "Режим леопарда вправду существует!" (Возможная отсылка на Diablo, где появлялась надпись "Нет никакого коровьего уровня"). Категория:Игры Категория:Daedalic Entertainment